Confession
by Z tate
Summary: Sky and Z have feelings for each other but both are too nervous to confess. However one day Sky accidently confessed to Z. How would Z react?
1. Chapter one

A/N:I don't own anything.

Duration:After Endings part-2

Confession

What would you do on a sunny day.Off corse,You would want to go outside.Maybe go to park on a family picnic.Guess what?Two of our S.P.D rangers are also in park.You must surprised to know that but it's not what you guys are thinking.They are not here for a picnic.They are here to do their work and that is petrolling.

"It's seems that everything is fine."said the new red ranger Sky tate as he looked to his brunette partner more like Partner in fight,partner in work,partner in training and so on.The two of them have became best of friends since they won the battle against Emperor Grumm.

"I agree.Do you think that we should head back to the base?asked Z,The yellow ranger as she looked up at him.

Sky nodded and the both of them proceed to go back.Suddenly they hear the sound of a little boy who was crying.He must be eight years old.Sky and Z exchanged glances with each other before going to that kid.

"Hey!What happened?Why are you crying?"asked Sky to that kid.

The boy stopped crying and looked over to Sky and Z."My….Mom...is... lost."replied the boy between his sobs.

Sky looked at Z and she understood what she need to do.She knelt down on her knees near that kid and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry,We will help you.Now tell me if you are here with your mom?"questioned Z.

"YES"the kid replied.

"And Dad?"Z asked again.She wanted to know if the kid was here with his family on a picnic or he was just here to play.

"No"the kid replied innocently.

"Ok! Tell me your name?"

"Noah"

"My name is Z and This is Sky."Z said introducing herself and Sky.

Noah looked at Sky and Sky smiled but Noah lowered down his head down and looked on the ground.

"What happened.Tell us...we are here to help you" Sky said trying to get him to trust them.

"I'm hungrey."he replied in a weak voice.

"Don't worry! We will feed you first and then find your mother."Sky told him.

...

...

...

Noah just threw the wrapper of a burger in the dustbin which he just finished eating. Sky and Z was sitting on a bench watching him. After throwing away the wraper Noah went to them and thanked both of them.

"It's okay! Kiddo….. Now we will find your mom." Z smiled at him.

"It's ok! You need not to worry about it….. I already know where my mom is." Noah smirked.

"What?" Both of them asked together confused.

"My mom is at home and daddy is on work." Noah explained.

Sky and Z exchanged same shocking looks with each other.

"But you said that you were here with your mom and that you lost."

"I'm sorry but I lied."

"But why?" asked Sky getting impatient.

"For burger... I love burgers."

"you lied to us just for a burger …. Do you know how much of our time you wasted here?...Do you have any idea how important our time is?"Sky asked the little kid in a loud voice that he got scared and started crying. People around them stared at them but didn't say anything because they knew that they were cops.

Z glared at Sky and he sighed. She then sat on her knees and silenced the kid,"Hey! Don't worry…. hedidn't wanted to scold you….he got a little angry because we are Spd….. and we were patrolling the city…But because of you we had to stop doing that."

Noah was now ashamed and bowed his head down,"I am sorry…." were the only words that came out of his mouth.

Sky now cooled down as he looked at the little boy,"Its OK! Now tell us where your home is and we will take you there….and promise us that you will never do it again."

Noah smiled and promised.

...

...

...

After dropping Noah to his home both of them made their way back to the base. Both were in cruiser and Sky finally got to drive after pleaded to Z because she never let anyone drive the cruiser. The drive was silenced until Sky decided to break it.

"We are late…. we should have returned by now…. Thanks to that naughty kid Noah." Sky said disappointed.

Z sighed,"Will you please forget that Sky…. he is just a kid."

"And Naughty…. don't forget that word."

Z glared at him.

"What?... He is a naughty kid and there is no doubt in that." he kept his point of view.

"So, all the kids are naughty." Z argued back.

"No!...All the kids are not naughty…. Sam is not like that."

"Because he is a SPD cadet like us…."

"At this age…. I had lost my dad…. and I had set my goal…. to be a red ranger." Sky manged to said in a cracked voice.

Z melted and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"And don't forget about Jack and yourself." commented Sky trying to get her to remember her past and that hard life.

Z knew that Sky was right at this age,they had face so much that they had to grow up before age but Noah was not like that. He was an ordinary kid. He has parents So, he need not to grow up so fast. He can enjoy his childhood like a normal child.

"It's our fate... .. But Noah….. he is just like any other ordinary and happy kid.Whatever he did today….was a normal kid's doing." Z tried to clarified her point.

Sky raised a brow at her and she nodded.

"One day in future…." Sky paused and looked at her again and continued, "If I ever have kids, you will understand that not all the kids are same."

"Why?... Will they have two heads and four hands?" Z smirked.

"Very funny!"Sky murmered.

" Oh please Sky it was just a joke...

I was just trying to lighten the mood….just chill. "

" I am serious…. My kids would be just like me."Sky continued but this time Z was not going to ease up the tension.

" like what? "

" Self dependent and Disciplined. "

" And…. a walking rule book"

"Yes!"

Z now folded her arms across her chests and lean her head against the head of her seat, "Do you really want that much boring kids?"

" Boring?" Sky asked in disbelief.

"Yes! If your kids turned out to be your shadow than they will become boring just like you…. no fun, only workaholic."

"So what…. It would be great if they become like me but if they become like you…." Sky stopped and looked at a very shocked Z who was staring back at him. For a moment their eyes were locked with each other. They lost into each other's eyes. They both knew what they felt for each other but was too nervous to take a step ahead. Both wanting other to be the first to confess.

"I…. I mean…that I don't want…. that….that they become a rule breaker." Sky said as he saved himself from becoming the first to confess. Z didn't say anything.

Silenced filled the air. They reached the base and got out of the Delta cruiser.

"So?" Z asked.

"So… What?" Sky replied confused with his own question.

"I mean….do you really…. want to have kids?" asked Z nervously.

Sky stared at her and realized how pretty she was looking. The strands of her long open hairs were covering one side of her face. Her face had a little shade of pink showing that she was blushing. The fingers of her both hands were crossed behind her back which he couldn't see but only guess about and finally her beautiful dark chocolate eyes were peering his crystal blue eyes.

He was so mesmerized by her that he didn't realized his next words until they came out of his mouth, "Only with you."

To be continued…………

Yes! I am planning to add one more chapter to this story. So stay tuned, if interested. Till then Bye.


	2. Z

**Hi! Everyone **

**A/n:I don't own anything. **

**Duration:Same day of chapter - 1**

**Chapter - 2**

Z finally came out from the bathroom she and Syd had in their shared room. Z was drying her hairs with a towel and when did she threw it away on her bed. Syd who was reading her magazine looked up at her and shooked her head in disbelief and sighed.

"What?" Z asked to her.

"This" Syd pointed towards the wet towel which Z threw on her bed,"When are you going to change that behavior of your's?"

"What is wrong with putting your towel on your bed after a shower?"asked Z as she crossed her arms across her chests over her bra.

Syd stood up and put her hands on her hips," You didn't just put the towel… you threw it on the bed. "

" So, what…. please don't tell me that the towel's hurt?"Z smirked at Syd.

"Z, you should not throw the wet towel away on the bed. You should dry it first or else it will stink."Syd tried to make Z understand as if she was a little kid but she already knew it. After all she's not a kid. It's just her bad habit.

" But it never stinks. "Z defended herself.

" Because I always dries your towel. "Syd corrected her.

" Well, you don't need to do it. "

" I know but you know that how much I hate dirty things? "Syd complained.

" Ok! I promise to not do it again. So, now can you please let me wear my clothes? "Asked Z defeated.

Syd smiled and get back to her reading.

Z finally wore her clothes. A yellow tank top with white shorts. Syd was wearing a pink tank top and shorts. It was time to sleep because it was around 10 O'clock.

Z lay down on her bed and put on her headphones and connected it with her player.

Her favorite romantic song started to play causing her to remember about today's event when Sky accidentally confessed his feelings to her but before she could say anything their morphers started to beep and they were called to the duty and after contained the new monster when they Came to base, Sky stayed in command center to report commander and others went to train D-squad.The day went busy and both of them Ignored each other not on purpose but because they were really busy in their duty.

Z did not get the chance to talk to him again and now it's night. Z was having difficulty to sleep. Her mind was replaying the images of the moment when Sky confessed his feelings for her.

At 2:15,Z finally got up and decided to go to the rec room and get a cup of coffee since she was not sleeping.

Z entered in a dim lighted rec room and switched on the lights. Suddenly someone from behind put a hand on her shoulder causing her to startled and turn around immediately.

Z took a breath of relief as she saw Sky who was staring at her."Sky, you scared me."

"Sorry,i didn't mean to scare you." Sky said in a slow voice.

Silenced filled the air. Sky was looking at the floor and Z was looking at _him.Is he avoiding me now_? She thought in her mind.

"So, what brought you here?" asked Z

"Nothing, I…. I was thirsty ..."Sky lied because in his mind he had the thought that Z was avoiding him. Maybe because of today.

Again silence filled the air with Sky looking at the floor and Z looking at him. _He did not even ask me why I was here_? _Does it mean that_ _whatever he said today was just a slipped of tongue? __Does he not have feelings_ _for me like I have for him? Fine then I would not bother him anymore? _

"Good night!" She said and proceed to leave.

"Z" Sky called her name to stop her from leaving.

Z turned around. A hope raised.

Sky came to her, "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked confused.

"For today"

Z stared at him,"Today?"

Sky looked up into her eyes, "Yes! I shouldn't have said that."

Now both of them looked down on the ground. Her hope was lost.

_It means that I was right. It was just a slip of tongue.He doesn't have feelings for me. _Z thought in her mind. Tears were about to come out of her eyes so, she decided to leave.

As she step forward to go out, Sky hold her hand and she stopped but her back was still facing his face, "Z please! Don't walk out….. I already apologized to you…. Please stop ignoring me….."

Z turn around and Sky left her hand."You think I am ignoring you?" Z asked confused.

"Of course! Because of what I say today."Sky stopped to look at her and Continues,"Z, it's OK if you don't have feelings for me….. but please stop ignoring me….you can say it on my face."

_Oh!_ _So, he thought that I was ignoring him and now he is playing a good boy role_Z thought to herself.

"Look! I understand if you don't like me but….. i want to be still your friend. So, please…. Forget whatever I said and….. Let's be cool again." Sky offered.

Z looked at him in his eyes which were already staring her. In his face guilt and disappointment could be seen clearly. Sky, in his naked honesty was looking more gorgeous than ever.

Z smiled a little making Sky confused. Seeing his reaction, Z could not control herself and proceed towards him.Before Sky could understand anything, Z yanked the bottom of his collar towards her and pressed her lips against him. At first Sky was shocked but then few seconds later he realized what was happening. Z was kissing him. Her lips capturing his own and her tongue was asking permission to enter his mouth which he gave and now both of their tongue started to dance with each other. Sky wrapped his arms around her waist and started to caressing her back.In return, Z's hands traveled across his neck and locked behind his neck. The kiss now started to turn into a passionate kiss but the lack of air made it lasted as both of them remove their faces to take breadth.After taking the breadth Sky pulled Z for another kiss.This time lust mixed with love and passion. Sky led Z towards the couch and sat down on it causing them to break apart but then he made Z sat on his lap and started their make out session again. After a long make out session they both released each other's mouth. Sky's hand were still wrapped around Z's back and her hand were wrapped around his neck.

"I was ignoring you because I didn't know…. how to said everything….just like you…. and to be honest I… I thought that maybe it just slipped out of your tongue and…." Z paused and looked up into his eyes.

"And what?" Sky asked.

"And I thought maybe…. maybe you don't love me like I do." Z replied.

"So, it means that you….love me?" Sky smiled.

"Of course! I do… A lot…. Sky tate I love you." Z finally confessed.

Sky smiled at her and kiss her for head, "I Love you too Z Delgado."

Both smiled and hugged each other tightly not wanting to let the other go.

The end.


End file.
